


Forget Me Not

by LaurytheLatrator



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurytheLatrator/pseuds/LaurytheLatrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatter was mixing up a cocktail from his remaining stores of clear conscience, serenity, and forget when the royal envoy arrived in all their blundering glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> I will never stop loving this couple. I found this on my computer, polished it up, and here it is!  
> Some of this is just a venue for my headcanons, like Hatter and books. I've seen enough of Jack persuading Hatter to leave Wonderland to make Alice happy, but that never sat well with me. I wanted a take on this scene that was true to the complex politics of court life.

Hatter was mixing up a cocktail from his remaining stores of clear conscience, serenity, and forget when the royal envoy arrived in all their blundering glory.

“Oi, no, you suits, off the grass! No, that is not for you, that's my great Uncle’s! Are you bloody blind, do you not see the glorious trilby you are trodding on!” He wasn’t really paying any mind to the shimmering figure of the Duchess gliding into the room until she delicately fingered the plum velvet coat folded neatly on his desk. “No!” Hatter marched her way and snatched the fabric away from her talons. He placed it onto the swivel chair with exquisite care.

“The King requests your presence at the Looking Glass.” The Duchess announced imperiously, devoid of judgement. Hatter squinted at her.

“If King Pratt wants me so bad, he can fetch me himself. Actually, no, let him come, I’ll punch his perfect face in, and refuse any request he may foist on me regardless.” Many of the Spades shifted their hands towards their holsters. The Clubs rolled their eyes and huffed.

Duchess did nothing, and said instead, “A noble sentiment which you are not alone in.” Hatter blinked at her, unused to conversing with another skilled in double speak. The blonde creature of the court perused his abode with minimal interest. “However, I believe you would reconsider your denial if you heard what was in it for you.” Hatter leaned against his back shelf, swirling the pastel colored cocktail in his glass. Duchess eyed the mixture warily.

“You are aware Oyster Teas have been prohibited, aren’t you?” The impetuous 10 of Clubs spoke up.

“Aye, as has the practice of beheading and the Tweedles' methods of torture.” Hatter replied unconcerned. “And I do have it on good authority that our most exalted majesty is still unsure what measures of punishment he can morally use.” He said the word _morally_ with great skepticism.

“Do you truly not care to hear what reward Jack has chosen to bestow upon you?” Duchess asked, with an enticing gesture of her slender arm against her cocked hip. Hatter merely snorted into the cup he had yet to sip.

“Truly, earnestly, very much so, I do not.” He raised the mixture of emotions to his lips, intent on consuming enough to forever banish the memories and pain from his fragile mind. He’d never been a habitual partaker of the stuff, beyond a sniff to ensure quality. However, no one could blame him surely, not after losing...

“Alice.” Hatter froze. Duchess smiled wide as a Cheshire. “I see we finally have your attention.”

 

* * *

 

Hatter refused to go without a full explanation. Duchess indulged him.

“Keeper of the Looking Glass? Is that even necessary?” Hatter asked with a frown, swirling a cup of actual oolong this time.

“His majesty would like to prevent any Oysters from stumbling into our world.” Duchess said, cordially sipping at her own glass cup. “Apparently it was easier than expected.”

“But there's always been crossover with Earth.” Hatter protested in his confusion. “Even before the White Rabbit. People come and go through the gaps. Our histories have mingled as far back as our knowledge dates. How else can you explain the tea on my shelves, and the rats that the Cheshires plucked, and the books—”

“Yes, I am aware of the books.” Duchess arched her brow at his intense gaze. “No, I don't mean the stories Alice of Legend told her writer friend. I’ve had some dealings with a man named Dodo as of late, and he has loose lips. He mentioned your usual payment.” She pointedly eyed the closed shelves behind her host. “Something you might want to consider packing.”

Hatter bristled. People weren’t supposed to know about the books he kept secreted away. Wonderland history texts were one thing, but his cache of Earth literature was downright inflammatory. They were hard to come by. Old tomes had slipped in without rhyme or reason, as he said before the White Rabbit, and no one had really cared for them beyond some eccentric folk. Hatter’s lot had always been eccentric.

The White Rabbit created plenty of flotsam when they abducted Oysters. Many carried bags when they were brought over, purses and the like. The Resistance had known the W.R. workers who were supposed to incinerate the unneeded personal items, and saved many of them. To the Resistance, every little treasure was an emblem, proof that what the Queen did was wrong. To Hatter, they were marvelous. When he was lucky, and Dodo feeling generous, he was able to procure the light reading Oysters had held. It was a mad secret, one that even the Resistance found odd, but something he couldn't let go of since his grandfather had shown him an Earth book and said, “That’s me!”

“Your familiarity with the Oyster mess, that is, the crossover phenomenon you mentioned, is precisely why you are an excellent choice for this position. You understand why the King would rather minimize the spills than turn off the Looking Glass altogether. There is much we might learn from the Oysters, so I hear.” The last bit was uttered snidely, while up until that point the Duchess had been a pinnacle politician. Hatter leaned back in his seat.

“Jack’s hoorah on Earth has left an impression.” He surmised, with a smirk. “Aside from the obvious, a’course.”

“The King is still waiting.” The Duchess reprimanded him mildly. “What is your answer?”

“Let’s see if I follow all your twists, turns, and implications.” Hatter said with a serious frown. “I uproot my life here, abandon the slim pickings that used to be my livelihood,” He gestured broadly to the tea shop, “Cross through the Looking Glass and take up a sentry position by the Glass on their side. All to... What? Make sure no one tramples in to dethrone this monarch?” Duchess didn't bat an eye.

“The King also requests a copy of the Sunday Times every week.”

“And in return I get a tidy stipend of their paper money to fend for myself with.” He finished with palpable skepticism.

“You’re forgetting the most enticing part.” Said the Duchess as if she had no emotional investment, though Hatter could see it plain as the paint on a rose.

“Alice is not part of this transaction. She’s not Jack’s to give away.” His eyes were hard as he set his tea down on his desk. “And not yours to neatly pair away so she’s no threat to your marriage.” Duchess set her cup and saucer with a clatter. Hatter grinned, empty and predatory, pleased at having rattled her. “Glad I sent away your posse now?” She pressed her pouty lips into a thin line.

“I suppose I ought to have suspected vulgar accusations from you.” Duchess said imperiously. “Think what you like about me, but there’s no denying what’s in your heart.” Hatter’s face became a stone mask, and Duchess leaned in with the same cruel anticipation. “Yes, Jack blubbered all about your touching might-have-been in the forest, and I believe all in attendance will never forget the most horrifically abysmal goodbye in front of—”

“And you’re telling me to leave my home and follow her on almosts and should’ve-saids!” Hatter yelled, standing abruptly and pacing over his sod. He flexed the agitated fingers of his right hand. “If Alice wouldn’t have me in Wonderland, what makes you think she’d take me there!”

“By all accounts, though I haven’t the foggiest idea why, Alice seems to care for you as well. A far bit more frigid and prudish than most, but—”

“Oi! You are in no position to cast aspersions on her character! Although speaking of positions, how many have you and her boyfriend been up to?”

“You are a fool, Hatter, a mad fool.” Duchess declared, rising gracefully from her seat. “You have a woman so afraid of her own emotions practically beckon you—”

“Alice isn’t—”

“Shut up!” The Duchess screeched, her composure shattered. Hatter reeled back and rocked on his heels. Duchess drew a calming breath. “Please, cease interrupting me. I am doing my best to help you.” Hatter collected himself and pushed the sullen anger down where it belonged. He nodded for her to continue. “Alice's feelings are unclear to you now, well, we are presenting you the opportunity to find out.” She sauntered towards him, but at his pointed glance, she stopped at the grass. “You take our offer, show up, declare your feelings for her, and if she feels the same way the both of you live happily ever after in Oysterland. Or, if you lack the muster, you insinuate yourself into her life for a while, and perhaps she will prevail where you did not.” There was a challenge in the tilt of her hips. Hatter rubbed his stubbled jaw.

There was one undeniable truth he couldn't get away from. Actually, there were two. The first was one his head provided: there was really nothing to keep him in Wonderland anymore. There was no Resistance to ferry food to, and no Teas to peddle. He had no funds for another start up business, it had all been confiscated by the Suits and, as often happened, was immediately squandered away by the court. The only place Jack seemed to want him in his new order was as far away as possible.

The second undeniable truth bubbled up from his heart with little prompting: he loved Alice with everything he had. Admittedly that wasn’t much, he had nothing to offer her besides himself. And maybe it wasn't going to be enough... But didn’t he owe her everything he could give?

“I see you’ve come around.” Duchess remarked, taking in his upright shoulders and the mad glint in his eyes. “Pack whatever meager belongings you can carry and let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t be able to convince him, darling.” Jack Heart remarked from the Looking Glass controls.

“Don’t underestimate me, dear.” Duchess replied, voice a lilting sing-song.

“Bloody hell, I’m right here you know.” Hatter squawked, dodging away from Duchess’ hands. “And can you stop fiddling with me? Your claws hurt.” She huffed, folding her arms under her voluminous bust. Neither man really reacted to the display.

“You want to make a good impression, don’t you?” She tutted in exasperation.

“I’m not your dress up doll!” Hatter said, throwing his arms out and gesturing to the plain white shirt she’d pulled over his head not five minutes earlier, and the jeans Jack insisted were supposed to feel scratchy. “What was wrong with my usual kit? Alice liked it fine.” Jack snorted indelicately, and Hatter loathed him with the strength of a hundred bottles of Tea.

“It’s not just Alice you’ll have to impress.” Duchess explained, ignoring Jack entirely. “Oysterland isn’t like here, where you have to please one monarch. It’s—”

“A democracy.” Hatter interrupted, parroting whatever came to mind. “A republic for which it stands. Bureaucracy. A hierarchy of people to report to.” Jack stared at him in the quiet that followed.

“Yes.” He said, sounding surprised, and perhaps a little cowed. He sheepishly turned back to the the controls at Duchess’ triumphant grin. He cleared his throat. “That’s all true, but you’ll find Alice's mother is the one you have to impress. From what I gathered, boyfriends don’t last long after meeting Carol.” Hatter gulped, imagining some fearsome harpy.

“Hold out your arms.” Duchess demanded, brandishing one of his coats at him. It wasn’t a favorite, he preferred the leather, but Hatter obediently let her put it on him.

“There,” Duchess announced, looking him up and down, “That’s much better.” Jack shook his head in Hatter’s peripheral vision. Duchess disappeared from the hall, and Hatter stooped to pick up his hat from where it sat on his carpetbag. Despite the bad impression that bag had on elitists like Dodo, that raggedy old thing was able to carry his best clothes and his books with ease. The books probably outnumbered the clothes, to be honest.

Jack spoke up, realizing they were alone, “Don’t forget—”

“Yeah, yeah, your newspaper.” Hatter grumbled. Jack let out a short bark of laughter that grated on him.

“I was going to say make her happy, but don’t forget that either.” Hatter blinked at the King, with eyes that had been scrubbed of their shadows. Jack’s small smile fell away. “I do want her happy, you know. I’m not heartless. I don’t like you, but if you’re what she wants...”

“That’s a pretty big if.” Hatter muttered despite himself. The last thing he wanted was to appear vulnerable to his rival. And that’s what the King would always be. He expected Jack to pounce on the admission.

Instead came in a soft begrudging tone, “I don’t think so.” Jack had his head bowed as he fiddled with the panel, in what had to be pointless busy work by now. A sense of shared misfortune befell the room. Both men had felt the same sting of rejection, the same jealousy for the other, the same lingering self-doubt.

“How pathetic.” Duchess remarked when she reentered the hall, one hand on her hip as she paused to survey their gloom. “Really boys, get over yourselves.” She strode over to Hatter and snatched the hat from his head.

“Oi!” He protested, hands scrabbling for his prized possession. Duchess bat at his hands, even waving away his sledgehammer. She held up something thin, long, and metal and reached it towards his head. Hatter ducked. “The bloody hell are you doing with that thing, then?” He demanded with a potent glare. Duchess mockingly held it up for him to inspect.

“It’s a comb.” She drawled. “For your hair.” Hatter glared at the metal non-comprehendingly.

“What’s the matter with my hair?” Hatter asked. Jack let out a shuddering despairing sigh. Duchess descended on Hatter with gusto. When the teeth raked through his hair, he grit his own.

“Courting is called dating there,” Jack stated as though Hatter had asked, “And you'll find it moves at a glacial pace.”

Feeling surly, Hatter muttered quite audibly, “Can't be any slower than being betrothed as kids.” Duchess yanked on his locks in retaliation.

Once his hair had been beaten into submission by the Duchess’ hellbent ministrations, Jack was ushering him towards the glass. His hat was tucked under his right arm, with which he carried the carpetbag filled with his only useful belongings.

“Right, now you’ll have use of the flat where I stayed. In a week we’ll send some Suits over to transport the Looking Glass to the flat. There ought to be plenty of room for it and you to live comfortably. The address is in here,” Jack held out an unmarked envelope, “Along with the names of some contacts to procure yourself identification. Use my name and they’ll all cooperate without charge. As for money—”

“I have some.” Hatter interrupted curtly. He was glad for it at the look of admiration Jack sent his way. To tell the truth, it was 237 units of Oyster money, and he couldn't be sure if they were all in the same currency system. But Hatter wasn’t worried; he was always able to get by, make a living some way or other, con his way to fortune.

“The flat has books that cover everything you will need to understand Earth. And of course, Alice will be able to explain.” The thought of Alice stole his breath, and Hatter shivered. Jack gave him a sturdy clap on the shoulder. “You’ll do fine.” He said briskly, and he turned to join Duchess by the controls.

“Hang on.” Hatter said quickly, and as Jack turned around, Hatter decked him square in the face with his free hand. Duchess gasped as the King reeled back.

“What the bleeding, flipping hell was that for!” Jack sputtered, clutching his oozing nose. Hatter grinned brightly.

“Needed to get that out of my system.” He announced, waving out his left hand, normal fingers smarting from the blow. “It’ll be a pleasure working with you, I’m sure.” Jack stared at him.

“Are you—”

“Mad? Yes, quite.” Hatter dipped his head in the scandalized Duchess’ direction. “My lady, I’ll take my leave, if you please.” She nodded absently. Hatter shut his eyes, drew one last lungful of Wonderland air, and then he was falling, had been for a while now.

 

* * *

 

“Mrs. Hamilton? It’s David, the one who found her. You said I could drop by. May I come up, please?”

“Oh yes of course, David!” There was an insistent buzzing sound, and Hatter assumed this was connected to Carol’s assent. Testing, he pushed on the door, and was pleased when it gave.

With every step up the stairs, Hatter felt buzzing borogroves in his belly. What if she wasn’t happy to see him? What if she was just confused? What if she told him to go back? What if she missed Jack and not him? What if she said, outright, that she didn’t love him, didn’t even like him, and he was a fool, a mad mad fool, to have come after her?

What if she didn’t remember?

His heart clenched at the thought. It'd been known to happen, he’d heard one of the technicians warn some of the Oysters of the side effect. He didn't think he could bear to see her blue eyes devoid of the spark and warmth they’d had when looking at him.

Wait... She had looked at him that way, sparks and warmth and all, by the end, hadn’t she? He couldn’t place what emotion she’d been feeling, but there was something. Something that made her chin tilt up just a tad when he leaned down to kiss her. Something that made her throw her arms around him in the casino. Something that made her smile through a watery goodbye.

Hatter was at her door, fingers crinkling the brim of his porkpie, a mix of terrible emotions swirling in his belly. Detached from him, his fist knocked on the wood, the sound echoing through his bones.

After an interminable moment, Alice’s mother opened the door with a cheerful smile. Hatter tried to return it with bravado.

“David, please come in.” He followed her inside a spacious living room. It was a nice place, he reckoned, though he knew little of how oysters lived. There were two large looking glasses on opposite walls of a hall, which he presumed must lead to more rooms. “Alice is just, uh, rearranging a few things in her room.” Mrs. Hamilton told him, turning towards the hall. “Alice,” she called, ratcheting Hatter’s nerves, “Come meet David!”

There was a patter of footsteps, and Hatter held his breath as Alice came into view. She was a vision, a mirage, an oasis to his weary eyes. Her head was bowed, thin wisps of her chocolate hair framing her face. Gone was her blue dress and wine stockings, but no matter her costume she would always be Alice, the new Alice of Legend.

Before he could find the words appropriate for this meeting, Alice raised her gaze. It only took a moment for her eyes to widen with recognition. They glowed bright with that warmth he’d come to adore. He watched her lips form his name, though the sound seemed muffled by his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Her limbs moved with grace as she raced towards him. His arms opened to catch her as she launched herself and clung to his neck.

Alice was a warm steady presence that filled him with happiness. That was one emotion lacking in Wonderland (oh there was contentment, excitement, but never this bubbling sunlight in his whole being). He breathed out shakily, tightening his hold on her.

“Finally.” Hatter said, meaning so many things. He felt he could do a dozen impossible things just then.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you.” Alice whispered in his ear. He breathed a shaky laugh. Shouldn't he be saying that to her. He was supposed to make some big declaration, wasn’t he? Hatter loosened his grip so he could lean back and see her face. Alice shook her head back, hair flowing like silk in a breeze. Her eyes were a clear sky of endless possibilities. Just seeing her, touching her, he knew he had made the right choice.

Words felt unnecessary, so Hatter told her the best way he could. Quickly, he ducked his head, and his lips captured hers with insistence. He tried to pour his Tea into the kiss, all the happiness she’d brought him, the enlightenment, the betterment of his character for meeting her. He tried to tell her of the intangible creature constricting his heart when she was away, and inflating it when he saw her. He tried to express that unnamable emotion that could only be Alice.

He thought she understood by the way her lips moved against his.

 

* * *

 

Turned out, what Alice lacked in lying, she made up for with sheer stubbornness.

“I must’ve mentioned David to you, mom, you just don't remember.” She insisted in the face of her mothers confusion. Hatter ducked his head and affected a sheepish smile.

“It really was rude of me, not telling you I knew Alice when we met at the hospital, but we were both rather worried and it just slipped my mind.”

“Okay...” Mrs. Hamilton hedged, “But how do you know each other again? And why did you call him, what was it... Hatter?”

“It's my nickname. I, er," His empty fingers flexed uselessly, "Usually wear a hat.”

“I told you mom, we met at a coffee shop. You know, the one between here and the dojo? I stopped in for those mochas, and Hatter— David was always there.”

“I was searching for employment, had a lot of free time to bum around drinking tea.” He took a chance, trying to give Alice control over the concoction. “When was this, Alice, can’t remember now.”

“Six months ago.” Alice supplied firmly. Seemed long to Hatter, but Oysters moved glacially slow, he figured. “Before Jack.” That made him feel better, even if it was a lie.

“See, I wasn't lookin' for a relationship,” Hatter invented, drawing from the truth, “Thought they were overrated, to be frank.” Carol made a strangled scoffing noise, and Hatter flinched and amended. “So when I met Alice I knew instantly that she’d be someone i’d want to change for. Terrifying, that was.”

“Our first few interactions were brief,” Alice said, “Sort of nods of acknowledgement, like ’oh, you’re here today too’. Our first conversation was friendly, but nothing big.”

“Superficial pleasantries. We carried on like that until Alice let slip that she started dating Jack. Then I thought, ’she’s unavailable. Perfect. Now you can be friends without falling for her.’ I let myself get to know her after that.” Hatter shook his head with a wry grin. “As you can imagine...”

“You fell for her anyway.” Carol finished for him, warmth infusing her voice. She was getting into the fantasy. Her misplace trust bolstered him.

“Course I did, she’s Alice! How could I not get attached to this hot-headed, willful, brave, kind, beautiful—”

“Hatter...” Alice murmured beside him. He hadn't thought his name could sound like that, so full of emotion as to be overwhelmed. Clearing his throat, he fell silent. After a moment, she spoke to continue the story. “I could tell he liked me. He got jealous when I mentioned Jack, he’d worry about me when I was having a bad day, and... He looks at me sometimes...” She turned to see him watching her. Hatter knew he had to be giving her that look now. He’d never experienced strong feelings prior to Alice crashing into his life, and he hadn’t a clue how to hide them now. They were splashed across his face, he knew from the way Alice was staring, mesmerized, into his muddy brown eyes. He had no idea what that glint in her eyes could mean, but it made him want to kiss her.

He broke their gaze with reluctance, saying, “But Alice is loyal. She wasn’t about to leave Jack without a good reason. I knew that.”

“When Jack gave me that ring, it wasn't just too fast. If I could have these doubts about how I felt because of David, and Jack was proposing commitment and wanting to meet his family,” Hatter clenched his jaw, “We weren’t moving at the same speed.”

“I can certainly understand that.” Carol said with a wave of her hand. Frankly, Hatter was surprised she was going along with it. “But how did you get from doubts to... you know.”

Alice spoke slowly, her imagination faltering. “After I gave Jack the ring back, I knew I wanted to see Hatter.” She stopped, and Hatter dove in to finish the explanation.

“I got a job at the construction site a little while back. She stumbled in and...”

“Fell.” Alice supplied with a smirk. He couldn't help returning her sly look. They were always falling, weren't they? Her tumbling into his shop was the most surprising and most beneficial upset of his life. Hopefully his fall would mean just as much to her.

Alice made some excuse to her mother, flimsy though it was, and she tugged Hatter by the arm. They stumbled down the stairs towards hell knows where.

“What happened to your hair?” Alice asked, raising a hand to ruffle his unnaturally limp fringe. Hatter’s laugh flowed from his chest, mingling with the Earth air.


End file.
